


Cause If I don't have you, I will starve

by sal_paradise



Category: too old to die young (2019)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Supernatural Elements, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_paradise/pseuds/sal_paradise
Summary: insight into the thoughts of a man who doesn't exist and the woman who can actually see him
Relationships: viggo larsen/diana deyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Cause If I don't have you, I will starve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildglitterwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildglitterwolf/gifts).



> am I claiming this fandom for myself ? guess so
> 
> have some insight to an one eyed ex fbi agent and the lady he serves
> 
> I am an animal for what I need  
> You are the wilderness inside of me  
> I run forever but I won't get far  
> Cause if I don't have you, I will starve
> 
> There's a wolf in my heart  
> There's a wolf in my heart, for you~ you are the wilderness- voxhaul broadcast

Viggo couldn't tell you the day he met Diana, As far as he was concerned his life only existed in two parts- before and after he came to see the truth.

Before… before he got shot in the head.

Before he died for 3 minutes.

Before his body began to rot and decay from the inside.

Before, before, before…

He didn't ask for much- he was a man on a borrowed time all that mattered was his mother. Bless her- So blissfully unaware of how bad things were, how he was becoming a hollowed out shell before her eyes. 

He was fine he told himself...Fine as long as she was safe- she was taken cared of and Diana’s gave him that.

Viggo smiles to himself as he arrives at Diana’s in Viggo’s case he often felt he was falling in reverse; he was awake after he ceased to breath for 3 minutes after his body started to betray him after he met Diana. His Diana .

Diana Deyoung, his guardian angel who held a hand out to him and gave him a purpose; no he couldn't say when he met her or how he met her- but he knew the feeling of relief at having a purpose and a reason to rise and march forward. Someone had to do it. Someone had to see them.

The innocent... the innocent need them both of them.

  
  


Diana … he couldn't say why but he'd follow her to the ends of the earth, all she had to do was ask and without question he'd curl at her feet. She never asked him for more than he could handle .

He returns to her like a well trained dog, or a wolf on a leash. He doesn’t mind. The first time he returns covered in blood she takes him gently by the hand washes the blood from him, he leans into her with a desperation he will never admit to as she handles him with gentleness, he curls up in her lap as she strokes his hair.

  
  


The first time she asked him to pick a divination stone he sat kneeled across from her was the first time he felt her true power- every hair stood on end the air thrumming with electricity- he could feel her; It was real... and he believed her awaiting her guidance, and he realized he was lost without her. He felt power flow through her every time she touched him; at first the touches were fleeting- a smile, a touch on the shoulder that slowly melted the hard casing around his heart. 

Then she began to touch him truly- the first time she held his hand in worry and didn't let go as he shook and trembled before her. He wanted to flee from her - he didn't think he was worthy of her; he didn't want to be weak, replaceable… and then she would tightened her grip and hummed to relax him and the world melted away and he was hers.

  
  


When he told her so, she had given him a sad smile And cupped his face and he had melted for her as she held him and whispered how he could never lose her, From there she was open to him in a way so few people were and he loved her all the more.

Viggo Larsen was a ghost, he walked amongst men but no one saw him, except Diana- if she was his angel he was her angel of death. He didn't mind, after his return he found he rarely wanted to be seen except by her.

  
  
  
  


The first time Viggo truly sees her crack is not after a case of the innocent but for him; he cant breath it feels like he dragging his lungs through shards of glass; one moment he's fine the next his body collapses in on oneself like a house of cards she there holding his trembling form tears in her eyes. Neither say a word they both know the truth.... He lets himself be held, and realizes their few places he'd rather be.

She nurses hid body and spirit giving him a reason to go on even when his body stubbornly protests he considered himself a man with nothing to lose- but when he looks into her eyes he wants to exist a little bit longer.

“I love you…” the words falls from her lips with ease in the same way that he can't manage the words at all. He wants to tell her the same but doesn't know how… Viggo settle for “I’ll protect you”… he hopes she understands,

He shares the load of the hunt with another- Martin- and finds he doesn’t mind it. Being a lonely hunter despite it all was never what he wanted. He finds comfort when he can't crawl home to Diana though deep down he knows this will be the man to fill his shoes and he doesn't know how to feel.

His mother dies and his fragile world is crumbling- he wants to kill, he wants to be let off his leash and she gives him permission he didn't even know he was waiting for. She's worried for him- says he won’t return.

Viggo knows it’s not his time yet, but he loves her in his own way and he can't bear to see tears in her eyes so he returns and her love makes him feel like a mighty centurion defending the honour of Rome, basking in her warm glory; as he holds her hand and indulges her in eating dessert- its clear he doesn't want to let go of this and neither did she.

That night he curls up in her lap as she speaks sweet nothings in his ear, her warm touch alight on his skin, mending old wounds, her energy singing through his body and he can feel his own singing back to her intertwining with hers filling in the cracks in each other facades seeking peace in each other. He sighs at peace and wraps himself in all Diana has to give. She belongs to him and he belongs to her. Finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> life- on- the-geek-side on the tumble if ya know ya know


End file.
